undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Photoshop Flowey
Photoshop Flowey (aussi connu comme Omega Flowey et Dieu Flowey par les fans et Flowey X dans les code du jeu), est une entité quand Flowey absorbe les six Âmes humaines à la fin de la Route Neutre. Il sert de boss final sur la Route Neutre et ne peut être combattu qu'une fois . Apparence Après avoir absorbé les âmes humaines , Flowey prend une forme grotesque hybride de fleur, de tissu végétal , d'organes humains et de machines . Composé entièrement d' images rendues , Photoshop Florey a un design différent de toute les autres choses dans le jeu . Il a deux mâchoires de chaque côté , avec de minuscules bosses sur la fin , et dispose de deux orifices qui ressemblent à des narines , ainsi que d'un œil de chaque côté qui suit le déplacement du joueur et de pulsante iris, situés à l'intérieur des bouches creusées . En plus de son «visage» , il dispose d'une télévision qui sur l'écran bascule entre un visage souriant avec d'énormes dents et les yeux latéraux qui clignotent en rouge et vert , et le fond de la bouche peut laisser l'écran du téléviseur . Il a du métal , tuyaux circulaire qui sont en forme en pétales et se connecter à la télévision et les mâchoires de son «visage» et ont les yeux flottant avec le déplacement et pulsante iris . Il a de nombreux tubes qui sortent derrière lui , et les grands , les vignes épaisses qui se déplacent loin de lui. Il a des cactus comme mains avec des griffes rouges au extrémité et les vignes qui pendent avec des feuilles sur eux. Ses mains ont la capacité de se rétracter et de se transformer en Venus Flytrap . Le nouveaux corps de Photoshop Flowey' resemble à la structure de la DT Extraction Machine, mais maintenant rempli avec des dents , des gencives et des globes oculaires . Cette machine par Alphys a été créé pour extraire la Détermination des six âmes humaines capturée précédemment mort, les mêmes âmes Photoshop Flowey utilise pour se propulser . Histoire A l'issue de la bataille sur Route neutre avec Asgore, Flowey apparaît et achève le roi affaibli aprés son dialogue au protagoniste. Il absorbe alors les six âmes humaines en bouteille pour augmenter sa force, en répétant sa philosophie"in this world... it's kill or be killed." Comme il absorbe les âmes, le visage de Flowey devient horriblement tordu comme vu précédemment, et le jeu se ferme immédiatement. Lorsque rouvert, l'introduction typique coupé scène est modifiée; le Boss Monster est remplacé par un Loox, semblable à la Démo d'Undertale. La première ligne dispose d'un rythme nerveux, et l'image se corrompt sur l'affichage de la deuxième ligne passé "One day, thee" avec la partie restante de la phrase apparaissant tout à la fois. Le jeu présentera ensuite la possibilité de charger une sauvegarde de la création de Flowey, l'emplacement étant simplement «My World». Le SAVE est une création de Flowey, son niveau de violence est 9999, et le temps de jeu est de 9999: 99. Le joueur ne peut choisir Continuer, vu que la tentative de choisir l'option de réinitialisation est inefficace. In this SAVE, the protagonist begins in a seemingly endless dark void. As they walk north, they find a SAVE point; however, when the protagonist interacts with the SAVE point, their SAVE file is erased, the dialogue box itself being repeatedly cracked as though it is being rammed; as if the dialogue box exists in the playing world and not just as a user interface. Flowey's face, much larger than normal, then bursts through the dialogue box. Flowey mockingly thanks the protagonist for unwittingly helping him destroy Asgore's SOUL, and gloats that he is now in control of the six human SOULs. He states that once he absorbs the seventh SOUL—the protagonist's—he will become godlike, and proceed to show everyone the "true meaning of this world": kill or be killed. He also reinforces the fact that the protagonist will not be able to use their SAVE file to escape to an earlier part of the game, stating that he will "SAVE over protagonist's own death." If the protagonist did not create a save file however, Flowey will taunt them for being "too stupid to make one." The protagonist is then thrust into battle against Photoshop Flowey, after a cinematic showing the approach of the creature as a black silhouette on a red background. This fight is not RPG-oriented but instead is based more or less entirely on a bullet-hell encounter. It is immediately obvious that this battle is different in that the protagonist does not have the option to FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM, or use MERCY right away. The protagonist's HP bar is also much longer than usual and does not display a number. Photoshop Flowey attacks in a multitude of ways: firing star-shaped projectiles from his eyes, striking with numerous vines that cross over each other in a downwards strike, flamethrowers, finger guns, pulling in flies, dropping bombs with little Flowey faces on them, firing lasers, and using the weapons of the Six Humans. When Flowey activates the powers of one of his six human SOULs, that human SOUL will give an attack based on their associated objects and concepts. During the attacks of the six human SOULs, the protagonist can call for help from each SOUL by pressing ACT buttons that appear among the attacks of the SOULs. This action causes the SOUL that will attack next (the Light Blue SOUL, in the case of the Yellow SOUL) to intervene, replacing the white bullets with positive green bullets. After requesting assistance from each of the six SOULs, "Your Best Nightmare" transitions into "Finale," and the SOULs leave Photoshop Flowey temporarily to encourage the protagonist to defeat Flowey. They do so by providing the protagonist with more than enough healing projectiles to fully heal them, and by reducing Photoshop Flowey's defense to 0. The SOULs will now be assisting the protagonist by sending them a healing item at times while allowing the protagonist to deal a decent amount of damage as well. The fight will continue until they reduce Photoshop Flowey's HP to 0. When the protagonist does defeat Photoshop Flowey, he falsely panics and curses the protagonist for defeating him before he simply reloads FILE 3, a save file he used in the very beginning of the fight. This action, of course, results in Flowey regaining all of his lost health. He then taunts the protagonist by killing them and then reloading the save file 32 times. Flowey then encircles the protagonist's SOUL with bullets, much like he did at the beginning of the game, and saves the file there (as FILE 6). After jeering about how helpless the protagonist is, he then dares them to call for help. An ACT button will appear for the protagonist, and pressing it results in a call for help. Nothing happens, leading to the infamous line "...but nobody came." Flowey proceeds to close in his ring of bullets to destroy the protagonist for good. However, when any one of the bullets hits the protagonist's SOUL, it fully refills the protagonist's HP, and any remaining bullets instantly vanish. Confused, Flowey attempts to load an alternate save file, but to his horror finds that he is suddenly unable to do so. The human SOULs then exit again and fight back against Flowey, draining him of his power and destroying his new form (possibly by overloading it), reducing him to his regular form as a battered flower. After this, the protagonist will have the option to either spare or kill him. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he remarks "I knew you had it in you!" before dying. However, he returns to kill Asgore in the event of a Neutral Route re-run, asking if the protagonist thought killing him would make a difference and stating that he'll return when they load their SAVE. If the protagonist spares him, Flowey insists that he has not changed at all, telling the protagonist that he will kill them and everyone they love if he is allowed to survive. The protagonist is then taken back to the FIGHT and MERCY buttons. Repeatedly pressing MERCY causes Flowey to become more and more confused and frustrated at the fact that he cannot understand why the protagonist is merciful to him, despite his moments-ago attempt to kill the protagonist and his threats towards the protagonist and their friends. After 13 total attempts to spare him, the protagonist finally sees success, as Flowey then flees. In Battle * See /In Battle Trivia * Photoshop Flowey's concept art shows a great resemblance to the description of the angel 'Azrael '(Also called Azriel) in various religions: "...He has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues". The name Azriel also shows a resemblance to the name Asriel, which is Flowey's real name.Wikipedia, Azrael ** In Islam, Azrael is the angel of death, and: "He watches over the dying, separates the soul from the body, and receives the spirits of the dead". This description also matches him, as he watched the human souls in Asgore's castle and took them to achieve his form. * The text in Photoshop Flowey's GAME OVER screen is a reference to Toby Fox's Halloween Hack of EarthBound. If the protagonist loses to Dr. Andonuts, who is also a final boss, the game over text reads "Oh, name, it is all just a dream! Just kidding, you are dead forever," followed by infinite looping "ha." * Photoshop Flowey's repeated loading and saving during battle are akin to the act of protagonists using the Save States and the Load States on an emulator. * If the protagonist runs into Flowey's pellets that surround their SOUL at the end of the battle, killing themselves, he'll immediately reload FILE 6. Continuously doing this irritates Flowey, causing him to stop his monologue to demand that the protagonist "stop that." Whether the protagonist stops or continues, he'll then continue to utter his speech. * The center tubes around the TV screen that project Flowey's "face" resemble the petals of his original flower form. * There is a sprite in the Undertale files called "unnamed_6385" which appears to be concept art for Photoshop Flowey. * During the fake intro sequence, the window's title switches between random characters. After the fake intro sequence, the window's title is changed to "Floweytale". When the game begins, the window's becomes nothing. * Originally the face on Flowey's TV screen was supposed to be a picture of the Player taken by the webcam and then put through some color filters. * Right before one of the special soul attacks, one of the metal "petals" surrounding Flowey's screen will flash the color of the soul in question. References en:Photoshop_Flowey de:Photoshop_Flowey ru:Флауи de:Photoshop_Flowey Category:Boss